1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair comprising a base on which a seat member is adjustably disposed and a connecting plate slidably and pivotally extending from the base to which a back member is movably disposed. The connecting plate is pivoted about the base so as to lower the back member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Chairs, especially for chairs used in office, for example a swivel chair, includes a seat member rotatably supported on a base and a back member which is connected to a connecting plate extending from the base. The seat member can be adjusted its height from the ground and the connecting plate generally has a slight flexibility nature so that when a person sits in the chair, his/her weight can apply on the back member and the connecting plate will be pushed rearwardly. However, basically, such a chair has a fixed configuration, that is to say, the back member of the chair can only be adjusted within a limited range and the seat member cannot be adjusted. Furthermore, chairs especially designed for operating computers are presented in the market recently and most of the offices are equipped with various types of computers so that the computer chairs are widely needed in the future. That is to say, such computer chair has a higher seat member and a lower member, a user sits on the higher seat member and keens on the lower member so as to reduce pressure on the user's spine. Therefore, the conventional chairs cannot meet the requirements of a modern office should have.
The present invention provides an improved chair which has a base on which a seat member is disposed and a connecting plate slidably and pivotally extending from the base, a back member disposed to the connecting plate so that the back member can be lowered by pivoting the connecting